The Other Malfoy
by QueenOfGenies
Summary: What happens when Draco's twin sister stars at Hogwarts suddenly? Why is it that only Draco's closes friends knew of her? Is there anything else the Malfoys could be keeping secret? Rated M for future chapters.
1. chapter 1

I own nothing.

On the day of June 5th, everything changed for the Malfoy family. They were blessed with the first fraternal twins in over a century. Narcissa and Lucius named them Draco and Polaris. Draco had blonde hair that almost looked white, with fair skin and grey blue eyes. Polaris was paler than her twin, with golden blonde hair, that had tiny little ringlets, and bluey green eyes that reminder her mother of the ocean.

As the years went by, the twins grew into fine young children. Learning everything there was to know about what being a pureblood really meant. Draco and Polaris has become the perfect pure blood children, causing their pure blood status shine even brighter. As they learnt more and more about what they would be taught at Hogwarts, Narcissa started to notice how easily Polaris was able to read her mind. Narcissa grew more aware of Polaris' ability to use legilimency as she grew older. Narcissa panicked and asked the children's godfarther, Serverus Snape, to help Polaris control her mind reading abilities.

Now, as the Malfoy twins reach the age of 11 years old, they received their Hogwarts letters. To Polaris' dismay, her parents have decided on not sending her to Hogwarts, but to Cackles Academy instead. No matter how hard she tried to convince her parents to change their minds, the answer was still Cackles. Polaris was so excited to be going to Hogwarts with her brother, but now she rather not go to school at all. Cackles Academy was okay, but it wasn't as spectacular as Hogwarts. Plus she didn't want to be stuck with all girls for the next several years.

As time passed, Polaris grew to like Cackles. She was close to finishing her third year, she couldn't wait to hear all about Draco's year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts always seemed like more fun than Cackles did. Polaris was just finishing her potions exam before being free for summer break. She was just about to add the final ingredients into her cauldron when another student's potion blew up, causing extensivedamage. Luckily no one was injured. The explosion caused the school to close a little bit early for summer break.

Polaris listened to Draco's stories of his year at hogwarts with Potter, weasel and the mudblood. He told her about how the year started off with Dementors on the train, looking for Sirius Black. Then about how a hippogriff has attacked him and how their father tried to get the hippogriff put down, but it somehow escaped along with Sirius Black. He then told her how their Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was a werewolf and how his year ended with Gryffindor stealing the house cup from them because Potter had gotten a new broom, a Firebolt, mysteriously.

Polaris envied Draco, she wished her parents had sent her to Hogwarts too. Polaris wished that Cackles Academy was as exciting as Hogwarts was, nothing ever happened at Cackles. The explosion in Potions was the most exciting thing to happen. Little did she know that her wish was about to come true, Cackles Academy didn't have enough funding to fix the damages cause tho the potions classroom and wouldn't be open till the following year.

Lucius and Narcissa were able to enroll Polaris into Hogwarts, they even travelled with their daughter to meet with Dumbledore to get Polaris sorted before the new school year. She was sorted into Slytherin as well. Polaris beamed with delight at being sorted into Her families house.

Polaris felt like she was eleven years old all over again as she got to shop with Draco and their mother for her first time in Diagon Alley. Once the day arrived for her to board the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't contain her excitement. The adventures of Polaris, the other Malfoy, were about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, can you believe that I'm actually going to Hogwarts with you this year?" Pure excitement evident in Polaris' voice as they dropped off their trunks to get loaded onto the train. Draco only nodded his head at her in response as he scanned the crowd for Crabbe and Goyle. Polaris noticed that other students and their parents seem to be staring at her. She shrugednoff their looks and hurried after her brother, which caused her to bump into a passerby. "Watch where you are going!" She snapped as she looked up at the person she ran into. He has dark brown shaggy hair, glasses and green eyes, but what stood out the most to Polaris was his scar. Draco had seen what had happened and stepped between Harry and his sister. "Maybe it's time for a new pair of glasses, Potter." Draco spat out, he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her towards the train. Polaris looked back over her shoulder at the boy with the scar and shot him a wink and a smile.

Once Draco and Polaris took thier seats on the train, they sat in silence as they waited for the train to start on its journey. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle ended up finding them and joined thier car. Pansy talked Polaris' ear off, telling her about all the cute boys and who to stay away from. Polaris grew bored and turned her gaze to put the window. "How much longer?" "About three more hours." Draco replied, causing Polaris to groan.

Polaris must have fallen asleep, cause she was being woken up by an annoyed Draco. "Wake up or you'll be left behind." She rubbed at her eyes tiredly and she got up and followed after her brother, feeling groggy still. Polaris quickly woke up when she saw the carriages that would carrying them to the school, were being pulled by nothing. "What's pulling the carriages?" Polaris asked, her voice filled with curiosity. "Oh, you can see the Thestrals too?" A blonde girl asked. "Thestrals?" Polaris questioned, as Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his sister along. "Don't listen to her." His words confused his sister. "Why not, Draco?" He sighed. "She's a little loopy." The rest of the ride was silent as Polaris took in the scenery. She was stunned as she took in the sight of the castle like school. As she walked into the Great Hall with the other students, she gasped at the sight of it. She followed Draco to the Slytherin table and started to wonder why her parents sent her to Cackle's Academy instead of Hogwarts, Cackle's was nothing compared to this.

Polaris watched in envy as the first years go up one by one and get sorted into their houses. It seemed more exciting then a visit with Dumbledore. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore announced that students from Drumstrang and Beaubatons would be joining us this year because our school was to host the triwizards tournament. Dumbledore also added that students over the age of 16 will be allowed to enter their name into the goblet of fire. Following the announcement, Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, May-Eye Moody. Then Dumbledore intoduced Polaris. "I'd like to introduce our newest transfer student, Polaris." He signalled for her to stand up, so she did. "Please make her feel welcomed." Polaris smiles at the students that were staring at her, causing her face growing hot from embarrassment. Once the announcements were over, the feast began.

Polaris noticed that her brother seemed to be glaring at someone across the room and followed his gaze. She noticed that there was two boys that seemed to be glaring back at her brother. One she remembered as the boy she ran into at the station. The other had reddish, orange hair. 'That must be the Weasle.' She thought. She then noticed a girl beside the two boys. She had bushy brown hair and seemed to be trying hard to keep focus on her plate so she wouldn't have to look at the Slytherin table. 'And she must be the one my brother calls The Mudblood.'

 **Over at the Gryffindor table:**

"Hey, Ron, do you know who that girl next to Malfoy is? Polaris was it?" Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table and shook his head. "No, this is the first time I'm seeing her, but Dumbledore said she was a transfer student, so she could be from anywhere in the world."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and groaned at her friends. "I have a feeling she's related to Draco. They do have the same blonde hair." She stated. "That wouldn't surprise me." Harry added. "I saw them together before boarding the train." "What does it matter anyways? She's a Slytherin. Leave it at that." Hermione seemed to be annoyed at their interest in the new girl. "Suppose you're right Mione." The boys then returned to devouring their dinner and discussed the triwizards tournament instead.

During Polaris' first week, she found it hard to remember her way around the school. She ended up getting lost or late for class most of the time. She didn't realize how much of a maze the school would be. Polaris also made a new friend too, her dorm mate, Kitty Black. Turned out that Kitty was a cousin of theirs. Polaris wondered why Draco or her mother never mentioned a cousin to her. It was when she found out that Kitty's dad was Sirius Black, was when it all made sense as to why they never mentioned Kitty. Kitty also lied to everyone, telling them that her father was Regulus Black instead. No one would ask her questions after that. Polaris' family wasn't that close to that side of the family since Sirius became a Gryffindor. Kitty also didn't like people knowing about her real father since he was in Azkaban for betrayal and murder. Kitty told Polaris about how her father was framed and believes he was innocent. Something about the story made Polaris feel uneasy, but she had a feeling in her gut that made her believe Kitty.

The two became the greatest of friends as the days went by. One day, Polaris' world as she knew it was forever changed. Pansy and her lackeys were giving the mudblood from Gryffindor their usual dose of hexes and verbal abuse. This type of behaviour was all too normal to Polaris when Pansy was involved, so she didn't even bat an eye and carried on like nothing was happening. She only started to pay attention when she heard Kitty yell a hex at Pansy. Polaris stopped in her tracks and turned to watch Kitty and Pansy. Kitty stood between Pansy and the Gryffindor, facing Pansy and her goons. Polaris was confused as to why a Slytherin pure blood was sticking up for a mudblood. Kitty's words that she spoke to Pansy stirred something with in Polaris. "It's pathetic how a group feels joy or power when hanging up on someone that's alone." Polaris kept watching the confrontation between Kitty and Pansy. Neither moving as the Gryffindor took the chance to make her getaway. "She's just a mudblood." Pansy snapped. "No one cares about mudbloods." Anger filled Kitty's voice. "Mudblood or not, we are all magic, we all bleed and feel the same. Being a pure blood means nothing. We are not dogs that are bred for show. We are fucking human beings. Once you get off your high horse and see that we aren't so different to them is the day I'll start seeing you as a person, but for now you're worse than the scum between Goyle's toes." Once Kitty was done saying what she needed to say, she walked towards Polaris. Polaris was still in shock from what she just witnessed. Her brain was going into over drive trying to understand it all.

That night, Polaris received an owl from her mother, forbidding her to associate with Kitty Black any further. Seems word of what had happened had reached her mother. Narcissa also stated that Polaris will be expected to be close to Draco at all times when not within the Slytherin common room. Kitty apologized for getting her involved, Polaris apologized as well, but she didn't know for what.

Kitty and Polaris would still talk when they were in their dorm room, but their chats grew further apart, from daily chats to once every few days, to rarely. As the days went by, Polaris began to withdrawal more from Kitty as she began to see more un-slytherin like behaviour from her. Polaris saw her being friendly to other mudbloods as well as sticking up for them. Kitty was also friends with Harry Potter and the weasel. It confused the other Malfoy and started to make her think more about blood status and why it was important. About how being labeled as a blood traitor was considered one of the worst things a pure blood could be called. Polaris started to become more antisocial and became more observant. She noticed how her own brother would look down on others and humiliate mudbloods or outcasts. Polaris started to feel shame over come her. 'How could the way we're told to treat those below us feels so wrong.' Polaris was so consumed within her mind that she didn't even notice that Hogwarts had two champions competing in the triwizards tournament, along with Viktor Kr and Fluer Delacore. The whole school seemed to buzz about the boy from Drumstrag, he was a pro Quidditch player and almost all the girls found him to be good looking.

Polaris was still deep in thought as she headed to class. "Hey, Polaris, where are you going?" Draco's voice snapped her out of her head and she looked at Draco with confusion. "There are no classes today, it's the first obstacle of the tournament." Realization set in and she followed her brother towards the arena for the first task. Polaris watched as the four chosen students had to go against a dragon. They had to defeat a dragon and steal some sort of golden egg. Harry was the last one to complete the task. He was able to summon his broom. Polaris had to admit that Potter wasn't that bad on a broom.

The weeks following the first challenge, Polaris threw herself into her studies. She was working on her final essay when a boy came up to her in the Slytherin common room. The boy took a seat next to Polaris, which in turn caused her to look up at the boy. She raised a blond brow in question at him. "What brings you here, Zabini?" Blaise just smiled at her before he answered. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Yule Ball?" Confusion flashed across the blond's face, then a blush replaced the confusion on her face as his words sunk in. Here was a boy that she had a crush on for such a long time, asking her to be his date. Polaris smiles at Blaise and nodded. "I'd be delighted, Blaise." The boy smiled at her and left her to return to her essays.

Once Blaise left, Draco made his way over to his sister. He placed a package in front of her. " I wasn't sure if you would need this or not since you've been a space case as of late, but now I think you might need it." She quickly opened the package. Inside was a emerald green silk dress. She was stunned at the sight of the dress. "Mother sent it for you to wear at the Yule Ball." Polaris beamed with excitement for the first time in weeks. Draco smiled at his sister, happy that she snapped out of the world she had been trapped in. He had started to worry about her. She would isolate herself from the others, always lost in thought as she buried herself in her studies.

Draco watched as his sister packed up her stuff and headed to her room. "I've missed that smile." Draco looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye. "You and I both, Zabini." The boy then grinned at his best friend. "Have you found a date yet?" Draco groaned. "I asked Pansy." Blaise chuckled. "Why ask her to go with you then?" The blond ran his fingers through his hair. "I panicked." "Shouldn't get the poor girl's hopes up." Blaise added.

Polaris was looking at herself in the reflection of her full length mirror with her silk dress in front of her as she imagined what it would look like on. She didn't even hear Kitty enter their room. "That's a lovely dress." Kitty complimented. "Thank you." Polaris replies automatically, with a smile. She ended up blushing as she realized it was the first time in weeks that Kitty and her had spoken to each other. Polaris still didn't know how she felt about the whole situation with Kitty, but part of her knew Kitty was in the right. The voices of her family always played in her head, telling her how proper pure bloods were to behave. It was just easier to ignore everyone and focus on her studies. Kitty smiled at Polaris. "So, I assume you have a date for the Yule Ball?" Polaris brushed a stray hair to behind her ear. "Yeah, I do." She replies softly." Kitty flopped on her bed. "As do I." Polaris started to put her gown back into its box. "Who are you going with?" A hint of curiosity in her voice. "Marcus Flint." Kittt said with a huge grin. Polaris looked at Kitty with surprise, she wasn't expecting her roommate's date to be a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin at that, the quidditch captain. Polaris blinked a few times. "But he's like sixteen!" Kitty giggled at her reaction. "It's only a two year difference and it's just a dance." The girls ended up talking for hours. Polaris almost forgot about not talking to Kitty until Draco knocked on the door for dinner. Panic rose up inside of her as she let Draco know that she would be right down to meet him. Once they were sure Draco was out of ear shot, Kitty spoke to Polaris. "I'll see you after dinner." The blond nodded and rushed out of their room to meet up with her brother. Kitty waited for the group to leave before she made her way to the great hall for dinner as well.

Polaris moves her peas around on her plate as she got lost in her thoughts once again. 'How could it feel so wrong to be mean to anyone inferior to us? How could it feel so right to be friends with Kitty?' She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Pansy's voice. She was gloating about she did to Granger today. Anger rose up inside of her, before she knew what she was doing, her body began to move on its own. She stood up and hit her palms flat against the table, cause her fellow housemates to jump and look at her. "You disgust me, Parkinson." Anger clear in her voice. Pansy stared at Polaris in shock. "It's sick how you get pleasure out of torturing and humiliating people that you feel to be inferior to you." Polaris continued. " That girl you call a mudblood will always be smarter and more attractive than you'll ever be." Once she was finished speaking, she took the chance to leave the great hall. Draco watched as his sister left, shocked by her out burst, but loving the look it caused on Pansy's face. "Careful Pans, keep looking like that and you'll end up with wrinkles." Pansy glared at Draco. "Shouldn't you be reporting to your father about your sister's out burst?" Draco shook his head. "I'll let this one slide." Pansy ended up sulking for the rest of the night. Blaise and Kitty ended up watching Polaris leave with new found admiration.

As Polaris' nerves calmed down, realization began to set in. She was going to be in so much trouble once her father finds out about the scene she just caused. She sighed softly, but on the other hand, at least her head was now empty of questions and doubts. She now knew how she felt and that made her smile. She also knew that her parents would be displeased, but she could live with that. Upset parents would be easier to live with than lying to yourself. Once Kitty returned from dinner and entered their room, she smiled at Polaris. "Where did that come from?" She just smiled sheepishly at Kitty. "I guess I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Kitty's smile widened. "Well it was amazing. Your brother didn't even comfort her either." This shocked the other Malfoy, until she remembered. "He doesn't really like her all that much." Kitty bursted out laughing. "That explains a lot."

As the days went by, Polaris started to walk the halls with her head held high. Her Malfoy confidence was back in full swing. Her blond hair even seemed to shine brighter. Studies from other houses didn't know if they should cower in fear or state in awe at her. Polaris and Kitty went back to being close friends. She wouldn't socialize with the other houses as Kitty did, but didn't question it like she use to. Draco kept a watchful eye on the two girls, he was happy to see his sister happy again. He let her be and didn't tell his parents on her. Pansy even started to stay out of Polaris' and Kitty's way, that is until the day of the ball.

Kitty and Polaris were walking down the hall, talking excitedly about the ball that evening. They stopped talking once they saw a group of students blocking their way. As they moved closer to the group, they could hear the voices of Draco and Harry. The girls were able to break through the crowd just as the boys through hexes at each other and miss. Draco's hex ended up hitting Hermione, who was now covering her mouth with tears welling up in her eyes. While Harry's hex hit Goyle, who was now covered in boils. Pansy was laughing at Hermione's, now enlarged front teeth and calling her names, causing the other Slytherins to laugh with her. Kitty was about to snap at Pansy, but Polaris beat her to it. "Too bad, even with enlarged teeth, Hermione is still better looking than you, Parkinson." Some of the students looked shocked at Polaris. Draco didn't know if he should be angry or laugh. Kitty smirked proudly at her friend. As fast as the commotion in the hall way had started, Snape was there to end it. He sent Goyle and Granger to the hospital wing, docked 50 hours points from Gryffindor and 25 points from Slytherin since he believed Potter had started the argument. Then he proceeded to tell the students to clear the hall way at once before he gave them detention and make them miss the Yule Ball, the students scrambled from the hall as if their lives depended on it.

"Wasn't expecting you to say that to Parkinson." Kitty states as they walked towards the dungeons where their house was located. Polaris smiles brightly at her friend. "Did you see her face?" The girls broke out into laughter as they remembered the look on Pansy's face. "Even your brother looked like he wanted to laugh." Polaris looked at Kitty in shock. "No way!" Kitty chuckled. "I know, it's hard to believe."

Once the girls made it to their room, they started to get ready for the ball. Kitty put her auburn hair in to a high bun. She wore a simple silver necklace with a pair of matching earrings with emerald stones. Her dress was a elegant black dress with lace sleeves her collar and shoulders. Her dress hugged her torso and flared from her waist, stopping just above her knees. Kitty wore a pair of black three inch stilettos to finish off her attire. Polaris did her hair off to the side, having her blond curls falling over her left shoulder. Her emerald silk dress was floor length, so she wore a pair of six inch silver stilettos in order not to trip over her dress. Her dress wore one strap over her right shoulder and laced up in the back. It was sleek and clung to her body in certain areas. When they were finished getting ready, the went to meet their dates in the common room. Draco was just about to leave with Pansy, when he noticed his sister. "Glad you still know how to dress like a Malfoy." Pansy snapped at Polaris as Draco looked at the girls in shock, surprised that Kitty actually could look decent. "Careful Pansy, you'll fall in love with me if you stare any longer." Pansy's cheeks grew red slightly and ended up dragging a laughing Draco out of the common room. Flint and Blaise then escorted Kitty and Polaris to the ball.

"You look beautiful tonight, Pols." Blaise complemented as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. She blushed slightly. "Your not half bad yourself, Blaise." He smiled at her. The pair danced until thier feet were sore, Polaris even ended up taking her heels off as they walked to find a bench to take a break from dancing. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far? Is it everything you hoped for?" Blaise asked. Polaris thought over his questions for a second. "I think I'm finally liking it here. I had my doubts for a bit there though." Blaise looked at her with concern. "Why's that?" "Well at Cackle's Academy, blood status isn't at all as important as it is here. Like you still get the girls like Pansy, but people are more likely to stand up to them unlike here." Polaris sighed softly. "Here I started to feel like I was lying to myself by not standing up for Hermione, because I'm suppose to act as if she is worthless. I just can't do that." Blaise smiles at his date. "I like you better when you stand up to Pansy." Polaris looked at Blaise with confusion. "You do? I mean, you don't see me as a blood traitor?" Blaise laughed softly. "I don't care about labels. I care about someone's actions and impact they leave on others."Blaise locked his golden brown eyes with her ocean blue eyes as he placed a hand softly on her cheek. "And you leave one hell of an impact, Polaris Malfoy." Polaris blushed softly as she glance at his lips and then back to his eyes. She leaned in closer to him as she placed a hand on top of his. Their noses brushes softly, causing it to feel like there were a million butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes as their lips were about to touch.

"There you two are." The pair jumped at the sound of the voice, their hearts beating so fast that it feels as if they'll come right of their chest. "I've been looking everywhere for you two, it's past curfew." Draco eyed Blaise's and Polaris' red faces. "What were you two doing? Blaise I swear, you better not have done anything to my sister." Draco's words caused Polaris to go a darker shade of red. "Draco! We just lost track of time." Polaris tried to explain as they started to head back to their house. Draco glared at Blaise. "By doing what, Zabini?" Not wanting an explanation from his sister. "We were just talking." Polaris followed after the two boys, secretly enjoying her brother's protective side towards her. As they walked, she replayed the almost kiss in her head causing her to blush like mad as she replayed the memories. "Are you sure you didn't do anything, Blaise? She's blushing an awful lot for nothing." "Just drop it, Draco!" Polaris snapped, on second thought maybe he was too protective. Draco looked shocked at his sister. "Nothing happened, thanks to your horrible timing." With that she muttered the password to enter their house and quickly headed to her room, slamming her door for extra effect. Draco watched as she rushed off, then turned to look at his friend. Blaise smiles sheepishly. "If you must know, we almost kissed, that's all." Draco sighed softly. "Just don't hurt my sister." Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't plan on it, mate." Blaise then smirked. "She's scarier than you anyways." Draco just rolled his eyes at his friend and headed off to bed.

Upstairs, Polaris sighed and leaned against the bedroom door. Kitty who was in their shared bathroom looked out to see who slammed the door. "Did something happen?" Concern in her voice. Polaris shook her head no. "No, my brother just knows how to ruin a perfect moment though." She stated as she started to get out of her dress.

Once both girls were in their beds, they started to telling each other about thier nights. Kitty told her best friend about how Flint was the perfect gentleman all night. In return, Polaris shared the story of her almost first kiss and how Draco ruined it. Both girls ended up falling asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

I Own Nothing*

The day after the Yule Ball, students busily made their way towards the Hogwarts Express to go home for the holidays. Polaris was one of the few to not be excited to go home for Christmas. She was dreading her family feast and ball, but at least she'll be able to spend some time with Blaise. She wished Kitty would be there too, but knew that wouldn't be possible. Polaris was excited about one thing though, she couldn't wait to see her pet fox, Vixen. Draco and Polaris were able to choose pets before their first year at school. Draco choose an eagle owl as his pet, while Polaris choose her fox, even though she couldn't take it with her and let her parents take care of it while she was away.

The train ride was a long and quiet one. Polaris stared out the window as she watched the snow flakes land and dry. Draco was reading an article that Rita Skeeter just wrote about their Yule Ball. She had written about Hagrid being half giant. Draco and Crabbe has both added statements about being attacked in Hagrid's class. Draco was attacked by a Hippogriff and Crabbe was bit by a flubberworm, even though they don't have teeth. "I hope that big oaf gets fired because of this article." Draco stated as he folded the paper and placed it next to him, causing Polaris to glance at him. "The looks on Potter's and his pathetic friends faces will be priceless." Polaris did wonder how Hagrid was allowed to teach at Hogwarts when he never actually finished Hogwarts himself. You'd think if he didn't graduate, he'd hardly be qualified to teach, right? "Wait till father reads about this. I'm sure he'll go straight to the ministry and try to get Dumbledore removed as head Master and fire Hagrid once and for all." Polaris didn't understand her father and brother's hate for Dumbledore, she quite liked the head master.

Once they were home, Narcissa had the house elves put their belongings away as she ushered her children to the dinning room for dinner. During dinner, Lucius and Narcissa praised their children on their grades so far. Draco also brought up the article with his father and they discussed how Dumbledore was turning Hogwarts into a joke.

Narcissa noticed how Polaris kept quiet and focused on the food on her plate. "Is everything alright, dear?" She asked her daughter softly and got a nod in return as an answer. Narcissa always worried about her children's well being and always feared that they'd share the same fate as their father. A part of her hoped that the Dark Lord will never rise again, but the other part of her was consumed by fear from knowing that he will rise again and that he'll be more powerful than before.

Narcissa wished that they had ran far away after the Dark Lords defeat, but she knew that the only way they would be truly safe, was to be by his side in the next wizarding war. Narcissa hated herself for being weak with fear. She wished she could stand up for herself and be strong instead of cowering. The best she could do was teach her children to be strong. Narcissa decided to teach Polaris at a young age, how to control her ability to read minds. Now she decided to teach both of them how to shield their minds from others that may try to read theirs. The hard part will be trying to hide it from Lucius. He didn't even know about Polaris' ability to read minds. Lucius didn't even know that his wife knew how to probe into the minds of others. This is the only thing she has ever hidden from her husband.

Narcissa would contact Snape and ask him to help teach her children when they were back at Hogwarts. Snape has helped Narcissa learn, as well taught Polaris when she was younger. Once Lucius had retired for the night, Narcissa went to see Draco and asked him to meet her in Polaris' room to discuss something. Draco entered Polaris' room with caution, looking around to make sure Vixen wasn't about to run at him. Polaris' fox didn't like Draco. Once Draco was sure he was safe, he shut the door and took a seat at Polaris' desk. After Draco sat down, Narcissa placed a silencing charm on the room, causing the twins to look at her in confusion. "I have something important for you two to learn and your father must not know anything about it." Polaris and Draco looked shocked at their mother.

"What's so important that we can't tell him?" Draco asked, shock and surprise evident in his voice. "Occlumency." Narcissa replied calmly. "Occlumency?" Polaris questioned. "Yes." Their mother said with a nod. "Why on earth would we need to something like that for? And why can't we let father know?" Draco snapped slightly, not understanding his mother's intentions. "It's to help protect our minds, Draco. The less people to know about it, the better." Polaris answered for her mother. Draco looked at is sister, stunned. Draco watched as his sister and mother look at each other, as if they were having a non-verbal conversation. More confusion rose up with in him. His sister then looked back at him, he then suddenly felt dizzy slightly as he felt some sort of strange pressure in his head. Then as fast as it happened, it disappeared. "Ahh, seems Blaise told you that we almost kissed and that you were afraid of him hurting me because of how flirtatious he can be." Draco looked at Polaris with his mouth wide open. "Did Blaise tell you?" Polaris smirked at her brother and shook her head. "I can read minds, Draco. Mother taught me to control it when I was younger. So I could read someone's mind if I wanted to, instead of hearing everyone's thoughts all at once."

Draco looked from his sister to his mother. He couldn't believe that he didn't know anything about this. Narcissa took Draco's silence as a time to speak. "Professor Snape has also agreed to help teach you while you're at school. Snape will also teach you both to communicate with one another with out talking." Draco's mind was spinning, he still didn't understand who or what he would need to protect his mind from. "Voldemort and Bellatrix, Draco. That's who." "Polaris! You know better then to speak his name!" Draco's face paled more than normal from the names mentioned, while his mother scolded his sister. Polaris just shrugged her shoulders. "But... but I thought he died..." Draco stated softly. "I wish that were true." Narcissa told Draco. "You mean he could wreak havoc once again?" Polaris asked and their mother nodded. "That's why you need to learn to protect your mind." Draco begun to understand. "So, when do we begin lessons?" Draco asked. "After our Ball, your father will be leaving on a business trip, we'll start then." The twins nodded in understandment. Narcissa lifted the silencing charm, then Draco and her left to go to their own bedrooms. "Maybe this winter break won't be so bad after all." Polaris whispered to herself before falling asleep.

The next few days following the meeting, the Manor was busy being set up for the annual family fest and ball. Polaris and her mother went dress shopping for the ball, Draco was just going to wear the suit he wore at the Yule Ball.

Narcissa picked out a silver cocktail dress for Polaris and a sleek green satin dress with a low back for herself. The dress hugged her body like a goddess. "The woman from The House of Black like to make a statement." She mentioned to her daughter. Narcissa likes to make a fashion statement. Polaris couldn't wait to wear her dress and show it to Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! Also sorry for any mistakes. I'm typing this on the FanFiction app on my little iPhone.*

It was the day of the Malfoy Ball. Polaris was staring are herself in the mirror in her room. She was wearing the sliver dress her mom had picked out for her. It was a think strap, closed neck type of cocktail dress. It hugged her torso and fanned out at her waist and resting just below the knee. She did a twirl and smiled at her reflection once more before heading down stairs to greet their guests.

Polaris stood next to Draco as they smile and welcome guests into their home. When Pansy arrives with her family, she flashes Draco a big smile and then glares at Polaris as she passes by. Polaris tried to hold in a small laugh, but is then distracted by Blaise. She smiled at him as he took her hand lightly in his and placed a small kiss to the back of it. Draco just rolled his eyes at his best friend as Blaise led Polaris to the dinning room for dinner, followed by Draco.

For dinner there was roast beef, turkey and ham. Served with mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, brussel sprouts, stuffing and gravy. There was wine and champagne for the adults and apple or pumpkin juice for the children. For dessert there was ice cream, pumpkin and apple pies along with custard.

While eating dinner, Polaris noticed some new faces at their table. She eyed them suspiciously as she ate. She even nudged Draco to see if he knew who they were, but he just shrugged it off. Polaris then decided to probe into one of their minds, lightly, not wanting them to know what was happening. She didn't need to dig deep to find her answer. She gasped in surprise, which caused the food that she was eating to go down the wrong tube, starting a coughing fit. She quickly gulped down some apple juice and just smiled sweetly at every one that was staring. "Sorry about that." She apologized sweetly and returned to her meal.

After the dinner, everyone made their way to the ballroom. Music began playing softly, some drinks and refreshments were in the corner on a table. Some adults were in huddled conversations, while others paired up and started dancing. Polaris quickly realized that her father and a few others were missing from the ballroom. Before she could dwell on her curiosity, Blaise asked her to dance. She smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Draco kept a close watch on his sister and best friend. "I don't understand how Zabini can be close to that girl." The whiny voice of Pansy caused Draco to groan and look to the girl that was now beside him. "That girl happens to be my sister." Draco replied to her, Irritation clear in his voice. She ignores his irritation and pouts up at him. "Why didn't you ask me to dance?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like dancing, that's why." He goes to walk away from her, but she clings to his arm. Draco groaned and gave up trying to get away.

From the dance floor, Blaise notices Draco in trouble and mentions it to Polaris. She looks over to see her brother being clung to by Pansy. "Should we rescue him?" Blaise asked, his voice full of humour. Polaris smiles up at him. "Maybe after the next song." Blaise chuckled and continued their dance.

Once the next song was over, Polaris and Blaise made their way over to Draco. Draco looked pleadingly at the pair, which almost made Polaris burst out laughing. She coughed slightly. "Sorry to interrupt, but mother would like to see Draco and I for a moment." Pansy glared daggers at Polaris as she released Draco from her grasps.

Draco followed after his sister. "So what does Mother want?" Polaris just smiles at her brother. "Nothing, just looked like you needed some help." He smiled at her in return. "Thanks." Blaise caught up with the pair as they snuck out of the Manor and into the cool winter night. Draco gave his suit jacket to his sister to wear to keep her warm, while Blaise some how was able to sneak three glasses of champagne for them.

The three teens sat out side while they chatted and sipped their champagne. Draco and Blaise started talking about the triwizard tournament, while Polaris half listened. "How long do you think Potter will last?" Blaise chuckled softly. "He's surprised me this far." Draco grunted. "I was sure a dragon would have got him." Polaris rolled her eyes and finished off her champagne. "Like you'd be able to do any better against a dragon, Draco. I'm sure you'd soil your trousers." Blaise bursted out laughing while Draco glared at his sister. She pretended to mimic Draco. "Listen here dragon, you don't want to mess with me. Other wise my father will hear about it." Polaris laughed softly at herself and then laughed harder at the look on her brother's face. "I'll have you know I wouldn't be dumb enough to add my name to the goblet of fire for one. And two, I don't sound like that." Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, she's got you there."

"There you are Draco! I've been looking all over for you." The three teens sighed heavily as Pansy joined them outside. "I even asked your mother if she seen you. Which to my surprise, she hadn't." She glared at Polaris, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Pansy then tried to pull Draco away. "You still owe me a dance and the night is almost over." Polaris placed her empty glass on a near by ledge as she stood up, now glaring at Pansy. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he doesn't want to dance with you?" Polaris then gracefully walked past a stunned Pansy, followed by Blaise, back into the Manor. Leaving Draco and Pansy outside alone.

Draco sighed once again and led Pansy back into the Manor. "How dare your sister talk that way to me." She looked at Draco. "Of course you'd want to dance with me. Who else would you rather dance with?" Draco knew better then to answer, so he just walked with her in silence. In the end, Draco only had to dance one song with her, then the Parkinson's took their leave.

Slowly, family after family started to leave. Polaris was glad for it to be over. As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she passed her father's study. He was in there talking to the new faces from dinner. She tried to ease drop on her way, but had no luck.

Once in her room, she quickly changed out of her dress and into her pyjamas. She curled up in her bed with Vixen and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the long day. Polaris dreamt about school and learning more on occlumency. Her dream then changed so complete darkness. The temperature even seemed to drop, making her dream self feel cold. She could see her breath, but nothing else around her. She swore she heard voices, but couldn't she anything.

In reality, she tossed and turn in her bed, keeping Vixen awake. In her dream she was trying to run. Trying to find something. Panic was rising with it her as the voices were growing louder, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Before she knew it she was covered in chains, unable to run. She tried to scream for help, but someone had casted a silencing charm on her. She tried to see anything in the darkness, but no luck.

It was only when she felt a cold hand on her forearm and a voice in her ear, that she was able to wake herself up, screaming in panic. Forgetting what she was even dreaming about. Draco bursts into his sister's, his wand at the ready. He looked around and then made his way over to his sister. Who was breathing heavily and sitting up on her bed. She seemed to be looking at her hands in shock and shaking slightly.

Draco crawled up beside his sister in her bed and held her close, trying to calm her. He had no idea what had come over his sister, he has never heard her scream before or look as shaken as she did right now. Draco summoned one of the house elves to grab him some chocolate.

Once the elf returned, Draco broke a piece of chocolate off of the bar and forced it into his sister's mouth. He hoped chocolate helped in situations like this. Part of him feared for his sister. The chocolate seemed to help bring Polaris back to reality. "What happened?" She asked and looked at her brother with confusion. "Why are you in my bed?" Draco gave his sister some space. "I think you had a nightmare." Polaris tried hard to remember her dream and sighed. "i don't even remember what I dreamt."

Draco gave his sister the rest of the chocolate bar and made his way back to his room. Polaris stayed sitting in her bed and thinking as she looked at her hands. "What is happening? I feel so drained." She finished her chocolate and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning was a quiet one at the Malfoy's breakfast table. Polaris ate a piece of toast as she tried to remember what happened the night before. The silence was broken by Narcissa and Lucius. "Do you really have to leave today? I thought you were going to be able to spend a bit of time here with your family before you had to go again." Lucius eyes landed on their daughter, Narcissa followed his gaze. She sighed knowing he wasn't going to talk about it if Polaris or Draco was around. "It's out of my hands." Is all he said before reading the Daily Prophet.

Polaris looked at her mother as she took another bite of toast and then looked at her dad. She knew better then to get involved. So she quickly finished her toast and headed back to her room. As she was heading up the stairs, Draco was heading down. "I'd avoid the kitchen if I were you." She warned. Draco rose a brow at his sister. "Dad has to leave early again for business?" Polaris nodded. "You got that right." Draco turned and followed his sister back up stairs. "I'll ask an elf to make me something then."

He eyed his sister suspiciously. He quickly looked down the stairs for any signs of their parents and then pulled his sister into his room quickly. "Draco?" Polaris looked at Draco with confusion. Draco looked at Polaris with sympathy. "Were you able to remember anything from your nightmare?" Polaris shook her head and looked at her feet. "I'm sure it was nothing." She chuckled lightly and smiled at Draco. "Maybe the champagne didn't sit well with me?" Draco felt like something wasn't right. He knew that his sister has never suffered from nightmares like she did last night.

"Just let me know if it happens again or if you remember last nights." Polaris pulled Draco into a tight hug. "Thanks for helping me last night." She let Draco go and smiled slightly at her brother. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

Polaris left Draco's room and crossed the hall to her room. ' _Draco seems to be as shaken up as I am. I'm sure it was just a normal bad dream.'_ Polaris sat at her desk and began to work on some of her winter break essays. After her second paper was finished, she stretched and looked out her window. She still felt really drained and uneasy from what happened. ' _Maybe Professor Snape will be able to help me with my energy and nerves.'_

Polaris quickly changes out of her pyjamas and into a pair of blue jeans, and a wooly sweater. She then went back down stairs in search of her mother. Polaris found Narcissa sitting in the library, curled up with a book. She looked up from her book and looked at her daughter. "Sorry to interrupt, Mother. I was just wondering if I'd be able to owl Professor Snape, I need to ask him a potions question." Narcissa smirked at her daughter. "Don't forget that I can too read your mind." Polaris sighed. "I do have a potions question though." "I suppose you can owl Serverus, but only ask him for help with Potions and do not go in to any detail on what you need help with." Polaris nodded. "Thank you, Mother."

Polaris then headed back to her room and quickly wrote a letter to Professor Snape, asking for help with potions. While she waited for a response, she started on her third essay. By the time she finished her third essay, Serverus had sent a reply.

 _Ms. Malfoy_ ,

 _I accept to help you with potions. I_

 _shall help you the next time I stop by._

 _S. Snape_

Polaris groaned at his reply, but knew it was no use to get over worked about it.

As the days went by, Professor Snape came by to help Narcissa teach Draco and Polaris Occlumency. He first went to help Polaris with potions. She filled the Professor in on how she felt after her nightmare. She also let Snape know that she hasn't had a nightmare since. Snape watched her closely before handing her a small vial. "That's a dreamless potion. All you'll need is a drop and you'll have a dreamless sleep if it happens again." Polaris thanked Snape and put the vial in the drawer of her night stand.

After, Draco and Polaris started their first lessons of Occlumency. They repeated the lessons daily until it was time to return back to Hogwarts. Polaris was picking up Occlumency rather quickly, while Draco was having a hard time clearing his mind or focusing. Professor Snape agreed to give Draco extra lessons once they were back at school.

Polaris was excited to be returning to Hogwarts. She missed Kitty and couldn't wait to hear all about her winter break.


End file.
